


And So...

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: KHR Trolling [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Fran and Bel are put in a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkai_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/gifts).



And So….

       The air was filled only by the smell of cooking breakfast and the hums of the resident Sun Guardian when Fran awoke to his alarm going off.  Normally he would never bother with one and would wake up getting yelled at the woman vice-commander, however, situation that had been occurring.  Lately the (fake) Varia prince had been coming into his room, stabbing him until he was awake, and the leaving.  There was no rhyme or reason to it.  He just was doing it.  Now he was waiting to see if the prince would still come into his room even though he was awake.  Sure enough the door opened a crack and the familiar laugh of the Varia prince entered the room.  The sound stopped however when the prince seemed to notice the other was already awake and was now staring at him blankly.

       “Hello Sempai.  Can I help you with something?”

       The other frowned and walked over to the bed where the other was.

       “You took your hat off again Froggy, plus you’re awake so you ruined your punishment.  This displeases me peasant.”

       Fran continued to stare at the other blankly.

       “Sempai, the hat is too heavy to sleep with it on.  I could get back problems and then I would not be able to do any cool poses when I open my box weapon and thus I would be useless.  Also if coming into my room to stab me awake is punishment, you are slipping Sempai.  You’re supposed to throw your girly knives at me from the door and then walk away.  You coming into my room makes it seem like your creeping on me.”

       Fran was surprised (internally of course, because externally he was being normal) that he had even spoken as much as he had with his mocking when he finished saying it.  He was also confused as to why the prince of the Varia had suddenly tensed up and was now moving a twitching hand to where he kept some of his knives.

       “How dare you speak to me like that Froggy?  I am a prince and should be shown the respect of one.  And why would I creep on a frog like you?  I’m just punishing you for taking the hat off.  I told you, you would die with that hat on.”

       Fran shrugged and was about to comment on the princes immature behavior when the sound of a familiar voice chimed throughout the floor of the Varia mansion.

       “Everyone, breakfast is ready~!  Come and get it~!”

       The Varia prince paused before letting out a huff and turning to leave the room.

       “Don’t think this is over Froggy.  We are not done with this discussion.”

        And then he was gone leaving Fran alone in his room once again.  Fran merely nonchalantly raised an eyebrow at the hidden threat in the words the other had spoken.

       “Sempai sure is acting weird…”

       He muttered before standing to change into his Varia uniform and head to breakfast.

       “It’s because he likes you.”

       A voice cut in from somewhere in his mind.  Fran merely shrugged it off.

       Belphegor was not pleased with the outcome of his sneak attack since he had been foiled by his Froggy Kohai already being awake.  Also he was not happy with the fact he had been called a creeper.  He was not a creeper!  He just was punishing the frog for not keeping his hat on, that was all!

       “Keep telling yourself that my friend.  You _were_ going to creep on the frog because you have a thing for him.”

       A voice contradicted him in the back of his mind.  The prince frowned and mentally shot a comment back.

       “Shut up.  The Prince says you are wrong.”

       “Whatever you say.  Better tell him soon.  The Froggy is not going to wait forever.”

       The prince decided to ignore the voice and proceeded to walk into the kitchen to get food instead.

 

       As soon as everyone was in the kitchen, the Varia Sun Guardian went about serving breakfast ignoring the tension that seemed to be flowing off the Varia Prince and the tired look that was on the normally well rested Varia Mist users face.  The two’s behavior did not go unnoticed by a certain long, silver-haired man.

       “Voi, what the hell is wrong with you two this morning?  Usually you would be making snide comments back and forth to each other by now.”

       He asked gruffly.  Belphegor merely gave his signature snicker in reply and pointed at the other beside him.

       “Blame the frog.”

       Fran at that comment looked over at the other and then back at the one who had asked the question.

       “He lies.  He’s been creeping into my room while I’m asleep and stabbing me awake only to leave a little bit after.  Don’t you think that’s creepy?  I didn’t know Sempai was a pervert.”

       He stated monotonously before continuing to eat his breakfast, ignoring the Varia prince whose hands were once again reaching for his knives.

       “What’s this about perverts, and Bel-Chan how many times do I have to tell you, no weapons at the table~?”

       The Varia Sun cut in as he finally took his seat at the table.

       “The frog is being a jealous peasant and daydreaming about the prince.”

       Came one response.

       “Sempai is being a creeper and a pervert because he’s been coming to my room every morning.”

       Came the other.

        The Varia Sun sat quietly for a second before a squeal was heard coming from him.

        “Oh young love is just the cutest~!”

       Both the Varia prince and Mist user could only stare at the other like he had gone off the deep end.

       “Shishishi.  No way in hell.”

       “I agree with Sempai on this one.  Oh no, the world is ending.”

       At the time none of the others realized that the Varia boss had stopped eating and was now pointing one of his X-Guns at the center of the table until…

        BANG!

       The ones who had been involved in the conversation stopped and stared at the steaming hole in the center of the table.

        “Sit your asses down and eat or I will not hesitate to do that to you instead.”

        Needless to say, everyone obeyed.

        After breakfast the day seemed to go back to the normal routine.  Belphegor trying to get Fran to actually bleed, the Varia Sun cleaning, the Varia boss drinking in his office, the vice-commander training, except this time there was a twist.  In one of the corners, hiding in the shadows, was a small figure that looked like a baby.

       “These idiots are still the same, wasting money on repairs.”

       The figure muttered before looking over at the two who were having a one-sided argument as one of them was clearly not  interested in fighting, but instead reading while being stabbed by three or four knives every other sentence.

(“This situation seems familiar…  I wonder if the writer has noticed this yet.”

Stick to the plot, don’t break the fourth wall.

“Do I get paid if I do?”

What do you think if this seems familiar?!

“Just checking.”

You’re going OOC and diverting from the plot.  I am not having another soap opera plot!

“Too late for that.”)

       The figure sighed to himself, internally, as he began to make his way closer to the two Varia members his attention had been on earlier.  Once he deemed he was close enough he then let himself come out of the shadows just long enough to been seen by the Varia prince as he looked up from harassing Fran.  Said Varia prince froze in all actions and stared at where the figure had been only seconds before disappearing into the shadows again.

       “Mammy?”

       Fran was just looking over to see why the other had stopped harassing him when he heard the other say that one thing.  Mammy, it was Bel’s nickname for Mammon the Varia’s original Mist user, his predecessor, and his better.  His heart felt like it tightened as he thought these things, though once he realized what was happening he put up a wall internally to block the sudden emotionally caused feeling.  He didn’t need to have that.  He was Fran.  He was the nonchalant, monotonous Mist user of the Varia!  And he was Mammon’s replacement… he would never actually be accepted into the Varia as a true member because of that title.  Of course the other would miss his best friend.  Of course he would miss the person he replaced and want nothing to do with a replacement like him.  It was no wonder he was Bel’s favorite target.

       While he was having his inner thought process, Fran had failed to notice that Bel was no longer near him.  Bel had immediately, after saying the nickname of the former Varia mist, taken off and was following a small outline outside of the Varia manor ignoring the Varia Sun’s calls of questioning.  When Fran did notice however a deeper feeling entered his being, this one harder to hold back.  A small, tickling feeling of jealousy was playing in his heart.  He put what he was doing on hold and, at his own quick-for-him pace, followed after Bel.  As soon as he was outside the Mist user ran (well kind of) towards the one place he was sure he would find the other, near the monument to his predecessor. 

       As he drew closer he could see the outline of the person he was looking for, standing exactly where he had thought he would be.  However the closer he got to the other, the stranger the other seemed to be.  Finally he slowed to a walk and made his way slowly over to the other.

       “Bel-Sempai…?”

        He questioned.  The other continued to stand with his back to him.

       “Bel-Sempai, are you okay?  You’re acting creepy.”

        The other finally turned to face Fran.  His mouth was set in a line.  Fran moved closer his guard going up.

        “Sempai this isn’t funny.”

        The other let out a small version of his signature laugh.

      “It’s not supposed to be Froggy.”

       He stated moving from where he was to meet the other half-way.  By now Fran was confused and weirded out a little more than before… not that he would show that.

       “Sempai…  You’re acting like you’re possessed.  Which you most likely are considering what happened in the last fanfiction for this fandom the writer has written.”

(Dang it Fran!  Stick with the plot!

Fran looks at the sky.

“What plot writer, I don’t see one”

Shut up and continue the scene!

Fran sighs here and shakes his head.

“Fine, whatever you say.”)

      Bel moved forward a little more.

      “Shishishi, stupid Froggy, the prince would never be possessed because he is the prince.”

       Fran didn’t know how to react so he stayed where he was and looked at his Sempai with a blank look.  Bel, seeing this let out another laugh and then did something Fran was not expecting.  Bel kissed him straight on the lips. Fran’s heart skipped a couple of beats as he felt the others lips on his and tried to mentally berate himself for the fact that he could feel his face heating up, but his thoughts never got that far as he felt himself melting into the kiss.  He would berate himself later just like Bel would swear up and down that the moment never happened.  But that would be later.  Now was the time for the two to stay in the moment.

       While this was going on the figure that Bel had been following floated out from behind a nearby tree muttered a “took them long enough” as well as a “all it took was an encouraging word” before disappearing while a certain Varia member was left the area in a skipping manner a camera visible in their hand.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Katekyo Hitman REBORN does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. I know Fran seems to be OOC, sorry about that.... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
